Underestimated
by Femme Night Walker
Summary: 3 girls are chosen out of a colony to assassinate 3 people! Find out why they would have to kill these people, and how they killed one of them...


Underestimated  
  
"Are you ready Lilly, Eris?" Asked a dark haired teen. Their darkly coloured truck was coming to a stop. They would have to walk from here. Their duty was clear, but their reason was not. A few months before an elderly man had recruited them for evil intentions, why their colony would work with this man was unknown to any of the people. All they knew was that it was their duty, for the future to come.  
  
The dark haired teen came out of the vehicle; She had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were the most beautiful things, Blue in the centre, green on the outside, and bits of brown around the pupil. She had pale skin and was about 15 years old. At this time she was wearing a black trench coat, black shorts, boots, and a white tube top. She wore a small silver pendent with a garnet, and matching earrings. The pendent had unknown writing on the back. She carefully unloaded a pistol, some bullets, a grenade or two, and her memento dagger. She looked carefully to her right, the little girl was there watching her intently. In her hand she held a small gun, and a long metal string. She wore a dark blue dress with little black boots and gloves to protect her hands. She had platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes. The other girl known as Eris Walked out from behind the truck with a machine gun, and some explosives. She wore army pants, a black tube top, and a bandana across her forehead. She walked over to the two waiting comrades.  
  
"So when are we going in?" asked Lilly, her little ice blue eyes shone in the moonlight. Garnet smiled weakly.  
  
"This isn't like the training you did, this is the for real thing, and your just a lookout just in case anybody comes." Said Garnet. Her mystical eyes shone in the light of the full moon. She sighed ever so slightly and silently walked out onto the road.  
  
"Do you think we stopped a little too far away?" asked Eris. She flicked her hair out of her way. She gazed upon the dark sky.  
  
"Well, we don't really want anybody suspecting anything do you?" asked Garnet. "But it doesn't matter anyway, this is an in and out mission, and if anything really goes wrong we can call the Motor-Demon." She carried on. A look of worry flushed upon her face. She stared at Lilly for a minute. She shook her head and began walking. She motioned her hand for the others to follow her. They walked through a neighbourhood and down a secluded road to reach the mansion.  
  
"Now or never," grumbled Eris under her voice. Lilly looked up at her. She gulped uneasily. Garnet slowly approached the doors.  
  
"You'd think that they would have guards or something, I guess they misinterpreted our meaning by someone who can really influence the colonies." Said Garnet softly.  
  
"Yeah." said Lilly in a distant voice.  
  
"Time to party," Garnet said with a grin. A small giggle left Lilly as she ran out to look around the building. She stopped when she reached a small cable box like thing. Eris used a complex computer device to see how many people were in the house and where they were. Amazingly there were only 5 people in this huge mansion, and all in different areas of the house.  
  
"Ideal night!" she said in an excited whisper. She looked over to Garnet who was waiting for a signal from Lilly.  
  
Lilly was fooling around with the little box thing. It was the security system box. Once she cracked the code and managed to turn off the alarm and everything she ran back to the others. Garnet was looking for the most direct route to their victim.  
  
"If we go through the second story window by the tree and down the hall we'll get right to his room without anyone even knowing we're in the house." She said quietly.  
  
They scaled the wall carefully and opened the window; a loud creak filled the hallways. Carefully they ran swiftly down the corridor to where Quatre Winner was fast in slumber. Garnet nodded to Lilly. Carefully Eris opened the door. Garnet swiftly entered behind her. Everything was dark inside the room. But they could see anyway, they were used to the dark now. Eris pulled out some duct tape from a pocket on her army pants. She ripped out a piece and quickly covered Quatre's mouth. He woke up, his eyes darting around the room like he was in some sort of nightmare. He tried to kick around but the girls were one step ahead of him duct taping his limbs already. He managed to get one punch in at Eris knocking her into Garnet. Eris growled as she punched him in the face twice. Suddenly someone entered the room. Garnet pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the door. She glared at the appearing person in the doorway; it was Lilly.  
  
"I don't wanna watch the doorway anymore!" she whined.  
  
"Shut it brat!" whispered Eris meanly.  
  
"Fine!" growled Garnet, she kicked Quatre fiercely. "I don't even really know why you have to die, but to save our colony I guess we don't have a damn choice now do we?" she snarled. She looked into Quatre's eyes, she felt like she was living a lie. Slowly she aimed her pistol at him, 3, 2, and 1.  
  
BANG! Someone started knocking fiercely on the door, they tried to open it and knocked into Lilly.  
  
"HEY YOU BASTARD! I'M STANDIN' HERE!" she yelled. She covered her mouth in shock. "Oopsies!" she sang. Eris rolled her eyes dramatically. Eris ran up against the door blocking the person from getting in, they started ramming into the door making it harder for Eris. Garnet ran up and helped while Lilly grabbed her metal strings and tied the door as hard as she could.  
  
"You! YOU! Grrrr! Squirt! Look what you did!" she said.  
  
"Yeah I have to agree! We are in SO much trouble now! You REALLY did it this time, brat," she said quietly.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" she whined. Garnet sighed and picked Lilly up by her waist.  
  
"Come on, we'll shoot him and leave. Suddenly the door crashed through. A boy with brown hair, and green eyes ran through the door along with a guy with a long braid and purple eyes, and a guy with stone coloured eyes and black hair. Garnet dropped Lilly and went to shoot Quatre as quickly as she could. But she was already shot. She screamed as the bullet entered her body. She growled and turned to the guy with black hair.  
  
Eris threw another few punches at Quatre. Then someone hit her in the back of the head. Her head drooped over as she bent down. She grabbed her head and sneered at the dark figure who hit her, it was a guy who looked about to be 16 or so, she threw a punch but he dodged it, suddenly the light was flicked on by Lilly.  
  
"We don't have time to tango, sorry but we really must go!" said Eris, she went to grab Lilly but the guy with the long hair grabbed her foot and held her in mid air.  
  
"HEY YOU LONG HAIRED FREAK! LEMME GO!" screamed Lilly. She kicked the guy in the head with her other foot. Suddenly a gun was fired. Eris was hit. She felt like she could barely move. She looked over to Garnet who was already on the ground, bleeding non-stop.  
  
Slowly Garnet staggered to her feet. "Lilly!" she managed to whisper. She looked around for potential exits. Lilly tossed her Metal strings to Garnet. Quickly Garnet through them out the window and hooked them onto the tree. She and Eris jumped out the window and climbed to and down the tree.  
  
"We have to get Lilly!" said Eris. She looked back at the mansion. The figures were looking down at them.  
  
"NO TIME!" Screamed Garnet. She grabbed a walkie-talkie like thing and pressed a red button. "We'll get her back! We will, but right now we have to worry about our colony! And saving our asses!" The Motor-Demon pulled up to them quickly. They hopped on just as 3 of the 5 former gundam pilots started shooting at them.  
  
  
  
Some time before.  
  
You either follow my command, or your colony is destroyed, and if you even DARE to call anybody for help, you will wish that you weren't even alive." Sneered a fat, short man. He was bald; with a white moustache he wore a pressed suit, and a red tie. He was the new leader of the Oz Corporation. Once again the fools of the earth have decided to resurrect a long forgotten war. He needed 3 inconspicuous people to go down to earth to destroy the most influential people who might be able to stop the war. The first on their list was Quatre Raberba Winner, second Relena Peacecraft, third, Lady Une.  
  
That's when we were recruited.  
  
"Garnet Rosiel: excellent fighter, swordsman, and a great shot. She also has good gymnast abilities, but she is quite mysterious. She has dark brown hair which she likes to keep long, and weird eyes. She is infatuated with swords. The only family she has is her cousin Eris who was also recruited for the job. She is the same age as her cousin, 15.  
  
Eris Evans: Like her cousin she is an excellent fighter. She likes to use her fists, but she has an infatuation with guns instead of swords. She has medium length blond hair with dark blue streaks. She has cobalt blue eyes and she is hot tempered, sometimes mouthy, and sarcastic. She is 15 years old.  
  
Lilly Miette (Me- ette): Lilly is the youngest member of the group. She is 5 years old. Just the innocent little girl, you say? Not quite! She uses metal strings to puncture her enemy or strangle them. She also uses her strings to trick people. She loves the game cats cradle. She has platinum blond hair which she likes to wear in two buns on each side of her head. She has ice blue eyes and can be quite a brat at times. But she'll always get her way because she's just too cute for words.  
  
Those are the little biographies of our 3 contestants. But why didn't they choose guys? It's natural to say that guys are more conspicuous, and it's safe to say that these girls are more agile than any of the guys reviewed.  
  
  
  
Ending quotes from the author:  
  
Hah, yeah, it's not quite.. Um what I expected my writing to be, I guess I need some time to get back into writing. I hope you guys like the little bio's at the end, I thought it would be better if you knew the characters a bit more. The story line will get more clear as the plot carries on. But basically in this chapter we found out that our 3 main characters are assassins trained for this mission. They were chosen by their colony, and their colony is at risk of being destroyed unless they carry out the task of assassinating 3 people. Well, if you gave any attention to my writing you know, but anyhoo! Lilly got captured by DUO in the incident just to spell it out for you who that was. Wufei shot garnet, and Heero shot Eris. Just to say, I was gunna have us beating up quatre until he almost dies, but yeah, I just had Eris punch him a few times, he deserved it for being so wuss in the series. (I'm making him a bit more butch!) but yeah, I gotta go now, so I'll c'yah l8r! 


End file.
